Back to Serenes
by StarFirefly26
Summary: Two fanmade chars, a Heron and a Beorc, meet up. From then on, it's just getting the poor Heron back to Serenes that is the trouble. Takes place many years before Path of Radiance. Heronese included, but not in that funky font. Rated T for mild language a


I am up for other title suggestions...I'm at a total loss for anything good.  
All chars in this are (c) to me.  
The countries and all (c) Nintendo and whoever else.

* * *

"Adrian! You know where the bow is, right?"

"Yes, dad. I have my sword too. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

A boy of about 15 stood, waving his parents and younger sister goodbye. They had two horses saddled, each with empty saddlebags. The rest of the family was going into the city to shop, but the boy opted to stay home and watch over the house.

"We should be back in about 3 days, alright? Take care until then." His mom reassured.

"I know, I know." He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

After a bit of making sure he was all set, his family rode off. He waited until he couldn't see them much anymore.

"Finally! I get the house to myself for more than a few hours!" He stretched wide, making his way back into the house.

He lived in southern Begnion, about a day's ride from the nearest big city. It was a quaint little house, two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room area. About 4 horses resided in the stables, and a few chickens out back. That was about all. A lot of their income was from eggs and chicken meat, selling and trading it around the village they lived in.

A few hours passed, and Adrian decided he probably needed to check up on the animals. It was a hot day, and he needed to draw water often. As far as he cared, he might as well be living in the desert this day. He made his way to the horses, checking on the two still in the stables. It was all silent for a while, the occasional bird in the sky, horse snort... until a faint cry caught his ear. It sounded different than anything he had heard before, so he investigated.

After a few minutes, he came across a clearing. A whitish blue figure lay on the ground. He couldn't tell what it was, but he slowly walked towards it. It seemed like a girl. Her hair was sky blue, and she looked like she had wings, very light blue ones. On trained instinct, he began to turn. She looked like one of those Sub-humans his parents talked about. He heard a faint sound from her though. She sounded pained, and Adrian just somehow couldn't leave her there to die.

"Come on..." He held out his hand.

She could barely look up, weakly outstretching her hand. Adrian helped her up, letting her lean on him for support. He slowly walked her back to his house, laying her on his bed. That's when he noticed her clothes were tattered. His face reddened, and he went out to grab some water for the two of them. When he came back in, she was leaning against the wall, looking around.

Her eyes were blue like her hair, and the light wings behind her looked just as beaten as she was. He had never seen anything like her, all he knew of the Sub-humans were that they were cruel animals that killed Beorc. But looking at her... he couldn't see anything harsh about her at all. She looked completely innocent and harmless.

Adrian handed her a glass of water, and she looked in it.

"It's safe. Just water." He smiled. She took a drink.

She already looked much better than she did before, she was able to sit up on her own.

"Akuread erad?"

"Huh? I...don't understand..."

"Atana." She pointed at him.

"My name?" The girl nodded, "I'm Adrian."

Smiling, she pointed to herself, "Lachina."

"Are you... from around here?"

The strange girl shook her head, "eii."

Adrian looked at her. When he had found her outside just a while ago she had various cuts along her body and wings, but now she looked as though nothing had touched her.

He wandered outside, finishing his duties for the morning. Feeding the animals, cleaning the stables, anything that still needed tending to. He looked around a bit, feeling confused about the sub-human. All of his life he was taught to hate them, but she seemed so gentle. He heard a low rustling from the stable, something that didn't sound like the horses, and looked in there. Lachina was in there, just looking over the animals. Her long white dress barely dragged the bottom, and he could barely see her shoes under it.

All of the horses seemed perfectly calm around her, it surprised Adrian quite a bit. She turned, then smiled at him. Of course, it was then he noticed a few tears on her dress, specifically some along the breast. His face flushed, and he looked away, waving for Lachina to follow him.

The girl was confused, but followed the boy into the house, where he handed her a brown shirt, trying to point out the tears without embarassing himself. She hadn't noticed it herself, but became quite embarassed when she did. She came out a bit later wearing it over her dress, her blue waistband over it. Lachina walked over to Adrian, looking at what he was doing. She looked strangely at the meat, not being a meat-eater herself.

"Oh, um... You don't like meat?" He asked, seeing the strange look on her face, "There should be some fruits in that box over there."

Lachina nodded and walked to the box, opening the lid. Inside was a large cube of ice, with some frozen meat and various fruits. She grabbed one of them and made her way back to the room she was in before. Adrian ate in the main room out of habit, then made his way to his own room. Upon arrival, he saw Lachina, gazing out the window.

"Do you need something?" He asked, she seemed lost in thought.

"Uomo otiat iki in ei ah ishata." She responded, not moving.

"Well, I don't know what you said... but you miss something, right? Your home?"

She nodded slowly, curling up in the bed, then looking to Adrian.

"Yeah, you can sleep there. Hey... tomorrow, maybe we can figure out how to get you home. Wherever it is."

She smiled and nodded, flipping herself over and curling up.


End file.
